A torsional vibration damper is utilized, for example, in a motor vehicle, so as to transfer torque between a drive motor and a gear unit or a drivetrain. In this case, the torsional vibration damper includes one or more elements for decoupling torsional vibrations between the drive motor and the gear unit. Torsional vibrations can be caused, for example, on the part of the drive motor, when the drive motor is a reciprocating engine whose torque output runs non-uniformly over an angle of rotation of the output shaft.
A customary arrangement of a torsional vibration damper includes a compression spring or bow spring, which is situated in the region of a circumference around an axis of rotation such that it is able to temporarily store and re-emit energy depending on the torque input into the torsional vibration damper. The torque of the drive motor is transferred through a friction-disk clutch to a saucer-shaped metal plate, which is connected by means of claw gearing to a second saucer-shaped metal plate, which is engaged with one end of the spring. The other end of the spring acts on an intermediate flange, which is connected to a hub through which the torque can be delivered to the transmission.
The claw gearing between the two saucer-shaped metal plates usually has free play, so that while idling, for example, when the torsional vibration damper is being moved but is transferring practically no torque, rattling noises can develop which may be perceived as unpleasant. Furthermore, imprecise centering of the second saucer-shaped metal plate can give rise to imbalance of the torsional vibration damper, which can likewise result in annoying noise. The object of the invention is therefore to specify a torsional vibration damper that overcomes the named disadvantages.